The other side of the coin
by DiamondLightRay
Summary: Things wouldn't be the same for Ruby, not anymore. But what if, someone above them, needed comfort too?


Ruby's eyes bored at the grass beneath her feet.

After a milion times,still afraid to glance at what was standing in front of her,even if it was pretty obvious.

She was holding a bouquet of white roses, trying her best to cover up her pain, she failed and collapsed on her knees bursting in tears.

"Your uncle was.." a warm, familiar hand touched her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm.. really sorry" he couldn't stand the sight of her in pain.

"Oscar.. do you think that.. all of this,is not real?" she closed her eyes, only to open them up after a few seconds, while Oscar,increasingly worried, hugged her from behind.

"You have tried your best to help him,but you have to face it.We both know that your uncle killed himsel-"

"Mommy, look! Guess the person" a jumpy toddler interrupted their mourning in the yard.

"It's.. Qrow" faking a smile,Ruby held her daughter's drawing,walking away from him.

She didn't want her to see her like this, she refused.

Oscar held her up and cuddled her "Annabelle, Qrow is… " Briefly glancing at her wife, Ruby pleaded him to not use that word.

"Dad, when is the bird man coming to visit? Him very fun" Annabelle looked so adorable when she pouted.

"The bird man.. he flew far.. far away" he lovingly played with her tiny, short, curly hair, with a sad smile.

"Where?" his heart was aching, trying to find an answer for her baby.

"In a place you cannot reach" her baby was frowning as he put her back in the crib,with a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Ruby put a warm blanket over Annabelle,before she turned to face her husband.

"Oscar.." She was holding his hand,as he held her by the waist.

"I visited the hospital today and.." Ruby couldn't hold her tears from the emotion.

"And what?" as he kissed her collarbone,he adjusted a strand of her hair.

"Annabelle will have a little brother" Oscar's eyes lightened up at the news, as he was assimilating those words.

"That's fantastic, Ruby" Oscar was amazed.Ruby couldn't stop giggling while he poked her growing belly

"Oscar stop!" The silver-eyed girl was beaming with hilarity.

"Please,say it again" Oscar's was thrilled as he kissed her repeatedly as he hold her face tight.

"It's a boy,a baby boy" Ruby was cracking up as he playfully brushed his face on her belly.

"I can't wa-"

Ruby's expression changed rapidly as she frowned,she paced back out of the room crying.

Oscar soon felt sorrowful,as he sensed what was troubling her.

"But..If Qrow was still here..." Oscar wiped her tears from her face as Ruby squeezed him.

"It's gonna be okay.."

Her and Oscar headed back to the bedroom,the next morning would be tough for them.

"Oscar,you know what?..I love you" She kissed him, until the she fell asleep in his chest.Oscar always loved her hair spreading on his chest.

 _Since the day I've met her, I felt_ _blessed._

 **Meanwhile,somewhere above the sky**

Qrow didn't stop walking around that weird, cloudy space.

"This must be the paradise,so I guess I've been a good man in my life.. for the most part"

A sobbing could be heard, not so far away from him, so he began to run to where his ears were suggesting him.

"I think I've heard this voice before, If my memory is not wrong that is.. " he gasped a little bit as he stopped in his tracks.

".. Ozpin"

The ex, old professor was curling up in a fetal position,shaking,with his eyes frozen.

"Ozpin, you look.. traumatized" he was mumbling nonsense to himself, as he slowly turned his face to him, Qrow felt a little uncomfortable.

No one could blame him though.

"Her name is Annabelle.." he whispered inaudibly, Qrow was wondering what was wrong with him.

"When did you leave his body, Oz?It's been a while since we had a chance to talk" his creepy giggling followed an hysterical laughter, that left his long-time friend taken aback.

"I begged.. " he was breathing heavily, struggling to speak.

"Before we defeated Salem, I gently asked the farm boy, to keep his flirting with Ms Rose, more subtle." Qrow crossed her arms, in disbelief.

"Oz.. you gotta let that young man live his life, he has.. a lovely daughter" he frowned as he thought about Ruby,she would have another kid soon.

"Do you think it's that easy?" the old man snapped, as painful (and naughty)memories, surfaced his mind.

"Then explain.." he carefully got closer to him.

"No, Qrow,I want know what happened first,why are you even here?" He replied sighing

"I.. killed myself, while I was drunk,much more than the usual"

He felt guilty for a lot of things,but the thing he couldn't stand the most, was causing other people pain, even after his loved ones tried to help him, cheer him up,his reality was that misfortune was present wherever he'd go.

"That's sad to hear.." Qrow shrugged his shoulders off

"I feel so bad for Ruby, Yang, and for my.. family" even if he was having an hard time keeping peace with Raven,his pride wouldn't serve him anymore.

"I wish I could be there to support you ,buddy..I could have stopped you,but who could have stopped him .." Qrow looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by him?Who?" he chuckled a little bit.

After Ruby gave birth to her daughter,he didn't have any moment to talk to Ozpin,but deep down, he convinced himself that since the mission to defeat Salem was over,he would be gone from his host body,by now.

"To come to this peaceful heaven,I had to beg the Gods to let me out that body first." Qrow was left astonished.

"Wait..you mean that,you couldn't leave his body, by your own will?" He was wrong all along.

Ozpin exploded into an another chilling laughter,he looked as he's gone through atrocious nightmares.

"Free will?Ahah.What's free will ,when you're dealing with Gods?" Qrow affectionately hugged his friend.

It surely wasn't easy to share,every thought,with a young man that by now,already had a child.

"They didn't listen to me,until... Ruby got pregnant again.But,before that..Everytime they.." He was making all kinds of efforts to keep speaking.

"Many nights.. he would have,particular thoughts about her,everytime ..." as he confessed, Ozpin was fainting,but Qrow was holding and smacking his face up, to keep him conscious and alert.

"Everytime they kissed,everytime they would go to bed... I could hear e v e r y l i t t l e t h i n g... that was passing through his mind" as he let out a sigh,Ozpin could feel the relief of letting out his dark secrets, to his best friend.

When they were alive,they were always there for each others,always ready for support.

"You were right Qrow,about him living his own life,I can't blame him,it's not his fault at all.That boy has every right to be happy, live a joyful and...uhm pleasurable life.

But unfortunately,it's not like I was able to mute his thoughts, cover my eyes,or even shutting my consciousness off from him,I was FORCED to hear everything"

All those times,Oscar no longer felt his presence in his mind,but that's because he kept silent, and stopped any dialogue with him.

But deep down his subconscious, Ozpin was always trapped in the back of his mind,trying to find an escape from that living hell.

"Those damned Gods..." Qrow replied to him,but after his brain wandered,he couldn't stop snickering as he patted his back.

"Tell me Oz,what was the most naughty thought that boy had?" Ozpin glared at his mockery.

"Where.. is.. my.. cane?" Qrow slightly felt threatened by his looks.

"How's my niece in bed?" Ozpin scowled at him as he provoked him.

"Qrow, you're not making things any easier from me!" he punched a cloud away from anger,everytime someone did that,a small piece of blue sky could be seen.

"Hey ,calm down, I was just playing around" irritation was all over Ozpin's face and body.

"Hey Oz,let's chill together,okay?" they lied down on the soft floor

"Now you won't have this problem anymore either way,Oz.Now.. Where is my whiskey?"

Ozpin rolled his eyes.


End file.
